In German patent application No. P 28 20 807.3 an electronic control system for Diesel injection systems is known in which various parameters of an internal combustion engine are processed in the determination of the injection amount. A maximal and a minimal value selection step is placed ahead of an adjustment control in the known control system, whereby the maximal value selection step is coupled with a start signal transmitter, and the minimal value selection step processes, directly or indirectly, values such as position of the gas pedal, rpm, exhaust gas temperature and the like. One of these values also relates to the exhaust gas cloudiness, i.e., the exhaust smoke.
In the known system the maximally allowable injection amount with respect to smoke is determined, amongst others, by means of the amount of air directly measured with an air meter or indirectly with a manifold pressure sensor, which means appropriate sensors are required.